


Unexpected circumstances

by noochieD



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noochieD/pseuds/noochieD
Summary: What do you get when a dog boy and a bug boy train alone together in the woods?AKAFluff-a-luff-a-gus





	Unexpected circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> These boiis need more love and I am willing to give.

The breeze began to pick up, making Shino's coat sway slightly as he sat on the branch of a tree, waiting to be found. He and Kiba had some free time and were deciding to use it wisely by helping Kiba learn to pin point scents with his own nose instead of relying on Akamaru so heavily.

He wasn't doing that bad at searching for the bug user even though shino had already covered himself in an ointment that could almost completely hide his scent. Right now, Kiba was circling a tree nearby while blind folded. Shino watched in amusement as his friend ran face first into a different tree. The dog boy's yelp he released as he fell on his bottom was priceless, "I swear Shino, if you're laughing at me I will punch you so hard, you won't be able to function for weeks."

'Don't mess up so badly then', Shino thought as a smirk reached his lips.

Kiba turned his head ever so slightly and smiled, "~Found you bug boy~", he lept off the ground and was almost able to tackle Shino until the bug user simply stepped to the side, letting Kiba miss the tree completely and crash to the ground.

Shino leaned over the branch to looked down at his friend who was currently gasping for air on the forest floor beneath him, "Want to go to lunch?"

"... Yeah.", He stood up and pocketed the blind fold, "I could use some ramen. You up for some Ichiraku's?"

Shino dropped down to Kiba's side and began to walk with him, "Sure."

**************************

The little ramen stall was almost completely empty of customers and yet felt so full. Ayame came around the corner of the back room and smiled at the two boys walking in, "Welcome!"

They took their seats and looked at the menu for a bit before ordering.

"And is that everything?", Ayame asked as she started up a pot of broth on the stove.

"Yes ma'am!", Kiba grinned and watched closely as Ayame went into the back. He turned to Shino, "Isn't she the best?- I mean she's really hot and she makes the best food on this planet."

"She's too old for you don't you think?", Shino could have laughed and teased Kiba at that moment.

Kiba pat his friends head, "Oh poor, poor Shino. It is almost a crime to not admire such a beauty that allows us in her presence."

"Yeah, just so she can get into our wallets."

Kiba turned to look at Ayame as she came back with ingredients, "She's a very smart lady for using her beauty in such a way."

Shino let out a breath that could have been a laugh, "Indeed, she could probably get you to dance on the counter tops with nothing but your head protector on."

The dog boy smiled challengingly at Shino, "So what? You think I wouldn't?"

"... No...", Shino turned to looked at the bubbling pot of broth, completely unimpressed by his idiotic friend.

"Challenge accepted.", Kiba stood up and began to unzip his jacket.

"You know she did not actually ask you to do that, right?"

"I already accepted the challenge-", he slipped out of his shirt, "-There's no backing out."

****************************

After a few whacks to the head with a ladel by the ramen angel, Kiba stopped stripping and sat back in his seat as he put his shirt back on, "See Shino?"

"Not really. You didn't actually complete the challenge yet.", Shino accepted his bowl of ramen.

"Whatever. I was close."

************************

The Aburame made his way down the hall towards his room. It had gotten dark outside and he was going to be training with Kiba early in the morning. 

As he entered the room, Shino began to set up all that he would need for the next day and lifted up the ointment tin- .... Only for it to feel extremely lighter than it was this morning. He quickly took off the lid to find that there was no oinment left.

"... What?"

It was completely full that morning! Where could it have gone!? He began to scramble around for all the ingredients he used to make it before. It was a crucial part of Kiba's training and it took quite a long time to make. It would be a miracle if Shino made it to bed by 3:00.

**************************

Shino woke up to the sound of his alarm. It wasn't loud by all means, it couldn't be loud or the kikaichu would just go crazy, but Shino was a trained shinobi who could wake at even the slightest of sounds. His body felt groggy and tired from being up so late, but he was a good friend and would do anything to help Kiba improve.

The bug user met up with his friend and they headed to some forested training areas. Kiba was going to be searching for Shino without his blindfold so Shino actually had to hide instead of stand a few feet away and internally laugh at his friend. Shino was, instead, settling himself into a nice, comforable bush. After all, he knew it would be a while before Kiba could find him.

And he was absolutely right. It had already been a half an hour and Kiba's signature hadn't popped up yet. The leaves that Shino hid in were beginning to feel very soft and the twigs were no longer quite as irritating to his sides as they were before. It was.. pretty nice.....

*************************

'Jeez Shino, you're making this so difficult to find you.', Kiba breathed in deeper before making a left.

He continued on as it was easily becoming even more useless. Normally, Shino would come out of hiding to spar since kiba was taking too long, but there was no sign of a irritated kikaichu user any where to be found-

*SNORE*....

"Or is there?", Kiba grinned evilly as he got closer to the bush that sounded a lot like a breathing human and parted the leaves.

Before he could pounce while letting out a battle cry, his voice caught in his throat as his entire figure froze. The sight before him was like no other.

Now let's not say that Kiba was absolutely clueless as to what Shino's face looked like without having something to obstruct it. The only part of Shino's face that he hadn't seen before was his eyes, of course, but it was still a rarity for the bug user to show off his face that often. 

Now laying in the bush, Shino sat cradled up in the leaves with his head back and mouth slightly ajar. It was .. It was an absolutely beautiful sight. Especially with the sunlight shining on him. Kiba didn't know when he started moving, but had to restrain himself from pouncing on the beauty- BEAUTY!?!?! Kiba shook his head and looked back down.

"Dang..... You're way hotter than Ayame.", The shinobi knelt down slowly so as to not wake his friend, an embarrassed blush spreading over his cheeks as he got closer. Shino's jawline, his nose- even his cheek bones seemed to set up such a strong yet gentle face. The pale skin looked so smooth... Kiba breathed in deep and tried his best to compose himself before grabbing Shino's shoulders and shaking him, "Hey! Wake up sleeping beauty! Nap time's over!",

Shino groaned in irritation as he shoved Kiba away and layed back down, "So loud."

"Get up!", The brunette kicked the sleeping boy out of the bush.

Shino landed on the ground and slowly sat up, calming himself as he adjusted his goggles, "Sorry... I didn't get much sleep last night."

Kiba helped him up and patted him on the back, "How come?"

"Well..", Shino flipped his hood back over his head, "I ran out of that ointment I use to conceal my scent. So I stayed up late making more of it."

"Oh...", Kiba scratched at his cheek, "You didn't have to. We could have worked on your tracking skills instead."

"I suppose so, but it's best to practice one thing until it is perfected before moving on.", Shino began to walk back towards the village.

Kiba followed close behind before falling into step with the kikaichu user, "Maybe, but if you focus on one thing too much, you might never get to the next thing to practice since there will always be some way to improve your skills."

Shino paused to look at Kiba. Kiba stepped forward a bit before realizing that Shino wasn't walking with him any more, "W-what?", He felt his face heat up.

"... I just didn't expect such smart thinking from you."

"Whatever, I say stuff like that all the time!"

"Not really."

Although it may just sound like friendly banter to anyone else who didn't know the kikaichu user, Shino had definitely just complimented Kiba. Butterflies buzzed through Kiba's senses as he turned away from Shino to hide his blush, "I guess that I'm getting wiser then."

"That is a possibility.", The aburame's voice was soft and sly, sending chill's all throughout the Inuzuka. Oh boy...

**************************

Kiba closed the door to his room and plopped on his bed with his face stuffed into his pillow as he groaned. Why? Why, out of all the people he knew, did it have to be Shino? He knew that he's always had strong feelings for his friend, but always thought of those feelings to be nothing more than friendship. That couldn't be the case after what happened today.... 

Or could it? Maybe he was just confused. He'd never really dated anyone- Maybe he was a little lonely and Shino just happened to be there. Then again... It's not often that Kiba develops such feeling towards another male. Not that there was anything wrong with that. He had friends who swung that way like Kakashi and Iruka sensei. Those two are together and it now feels like it'd be weird if they weren't.

But Kiba doesn't like men- does he? He pondered over the thought for a bit as he turned his head so that his cheek was squished against the pillow. Well, what do people normally do in relationships? Maybe hold hands as they walk around and talk about their day. Him and Shino can talk to each other about anything or nothing and have fun the whole while. 

Couples also cuddle or spoon each other or even- ... Or even kiss. The image of Shino in his arms on a warm couch popped into his head. Shino turned in his hold and pressed forward against his lips- 

Kiba gripped the sheets as his face burned. He really liked the idea of kissing his best friend. The Inuzuka sat up and held his face as a pathetic whimper escaped his lips. He had to talk to someone about this...

*************************

"Hey, Iruka sensei!", Kiba waved at the sensei as he approached him.

"Kiba, it's nice to see you.", Iruka smiled.

"You too... Um could I talk to you?", Kiba scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Of course.", He sat down on a nearby bench with Kiba following, "What's going on?"

"So...", Kiba looked at the ground.

"So?", Iruka urged.

"You and... How'd you know that you liked Kakashi sensei?", Kiba blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh...", Iruka sounded surprised by the inquiry, but continued, "I guess I had liked him for a while, but I didn't really know until this one time. We were just talking and it was incredibly comfortable and easy to be around him.", Iruka smiled warmly, "Then I thought that he was very appealing to me in every kind of aspect. That's when I knew."

"It was that easy?"

"Yep.", Iruka turned to Kiba, "Is there someone on your mind that you're not too sure about?"

"... K-kind of.", Kiba rested his chin on the palm of his hand, "I can't get him out of my head lately. I just thought it was because we're friends, but that idea doesn't feel right. I like being his friend, but I feel like I could.. that we could be more.", He blushed, "But I've never really.."

"You've never thought of other boys that way? I know what you mean."

"So that happened to you too?"

"Yeah.", He pat kiba on the back and laughed, "I bet you're a little scared."

Kiba nodded hesitantly in agreement.

"That's okay. When you come to terms with it, you'll wonder why you ever doubted yourself- or at least that's what happened to me. I can't really speak for others, but if you really like the guy just go for it.", The sensei stood up, "If this guy is your friend like you say he is, the worst he'll do is ask that you just stay friends."

"Yeah... Yeah! Thanks sensei!", Kiba hugged Iruka quickly and began to run off.

Iruka smiled as he folded his arms and watched Kiba disappear from sight, "I know your up in that tree Kakashi."

The jounin hopped down beside Iruka, "Maa Iruka. You think I'm appealing?"

"You already know that."

"Yeah, but it's nice to here you say it.", The jounin looped his arm around Iruka's, "Now let's go home. I'm hungry."

"Alright."

**********************

The following day, the two boys were on their way to a forested training ground. Shino did not have the ointment this time because he thought he'd start to work on hiding his scent without it. Kiba thought it was a good idea so Shino had been reading up on different techniques using kikaichu to mask his scent.

The whole way there he'd been getting this weird vibe from his friend. Kiba was very happy, smiling and laughing the entire time, but every now and then he'd look away and rub the back of his head. It was... Kind of like he was nervous? Shino could not think of any reason for Kiba to be nervous since it was just some training. They train all the time. 

He watched as Kiba split away from him so that they could start. The Inuzuka had a very weak smile on his face as he turned away. It was very concerning and Shino didn't like seeing his friend like that, but he decided that he would wait until after practice to ask Kiba about it.

****************************

Kiba had come to terms with the fact that Shino was going to reject him. There was no other way that he would respond, but Kiba was ready for it after talking to Iruka sensei. Shino wouldn't be disgusted by him. He'd probably feel bad for not returning the feelings, but he was too kind to be rude about it. 

The boy continued to sniff around for his friend as he thought over what he believed would happen if he told Shino about his feelings.

A small scent went passed his nose. It was very faint, but all too familiar. He followed the directions it came from for a bit before searching for Shino's Chalkra signature. Shino was not able to pull in all of his Chalkra just yet and Kiba knew exactly how to find it. He readied himself before leaping forward and crashing into Shino's back, easily tackling him to the ground, "Gotcha."

Shino grunted as he tried to get up, but was pushed back down, "Kiba.", He made sure his irritation was evident.

"Just sit for a sec. I gotta talk to you and I can't have you disappearing on me before I can finish.", Kiba sat on Shino's back so that he couldn't see the kikaichu users reaction as he spoke. 

Shino huffed in defeat, "Fine."

"So, listen I.", Kiba got quiet and could feel his determination slipping. Maybe it'd be best if Shino never knew.

"Kiba, I noticed you acting different this morning. Just tell me what's going on other wise I'll make you tell me."

"Dang it Shino. You always gotta be like that don't you?", Kiba's brows furrowed in frustration, "We're friends right?"

"Yes.."

"So I can tell you things and you won't judge me for it?"

"Of course."

"Well... There's this person I like. Or- erm", Kiba could feel an anxious tingle in his nerves, "I like you."

".... What?", Shino pushed off the ground, making Kiba fall over with a yelp.

The Inuzuka sat up and rubbed his now sore back, "I already said it. Are you really gonna make me do it again?"

"Well... I wasn't expecting it."

"I didn't think you would.", Kiba felt oddly okay with talking about this so casually.

"It's interesting.", Shino leaned forward suspiciously, "But is it alright if I ask why?"

"Why I like you? That's kind of embarrassing don't you think?", Kiba chuckled nervously.

"I suppose so, but I'm still a little confused.", Shino sat there calmly as though he wasn't just told that his best friend likes him in a romantic sense.

"Confused? What's not to like about you?!", Kiba smiled sadly, "You're super chill and we get along pretty easily. You're also really friggin hot, but I probably didn't need to say that."

"Really?", Shino said more like he was taking a mental note of it than trying to confirm it's truthfulness, "Could I try something?", Shino stared curiously.

"I guess if you really want to.", He watched as the Aburame leaned forward into his personal space, pulling off his hood so that Kiba could see his face. Kiba blushed as his eyes widened, "Are you g-gonna tell me what you're up to- ah."

Shino cut him off with a simple, gentle peck on the lips. He pulled away only slightly to look at Kiba's reaction. He must have been satisfied with it because he pressed forward again for a little longer and pulled away. Then he did it again- and again and then Kiba could no longer resist as he kissed back. It was all very careful and gentle almost as if Shino were teasing him. It was becoming intoxicating. So much so that Kiba felt himself push forward to deepen the kiss as he pulled Shino closer. Shino quickly oblidged by straddling him and running his hands up and down his back. At some point one of them gasped and the other took this opportunity to slip in their tongue.

Kiba's skin was hot and beginning to collect sweat as he pulled Shino so that he was pressed up against him, his heart pounding with all the new sensations running through him. Shino did have smooth skin- very soft lips- and it felt so good to have him in his arms. 

Lost in the moment, Kiba let a deep gravelly noise escape his throat and froze as soon as it happened. Shino pulled away panting lightly as he smiled, his hands now resting on Kiba's hips. The red of his cheeks slowly died down to his normally pale colored skin.

"H-hey...", Kiba's voice was ragged and out of breath, "W-what was that for? It's rude to tease me like that, rubbing what I can't have in my face.", He turned his head, feeling slightly hurt.

"I wasn't rubbing anything in your face.", Shino guided Kiba to look at him with his hand on the Inuzuka's chin, "I was just seeing if my feelings for you were the same as what you feel for me."

Shino could see the doubt, anxiety, and sliver of hope in Kiba's eyes. The brunette took a breath to calm his nerves, "Well? Are they the same?"

"What do you think?", Shino lowered his hold on Kiba's hips and kissed his eye brow.

"I really can't think right now. It's too hot.", Kiba pushed forward and knocked Shino onto his back, hovering over him, "But if it's not the same feeling, you better stop me from doing something stupid."

Shino didn't move to push Kiba off of him, he just smiled. Kiba grinned as he leaned down and took Shino's lips once more, moving against him slowly so that he could settle his elbow on the ground before pressing further against the Aburame. They continued like that for a while until Shino leaned his head back and pushed Kiba's chest, panting heavily, "W-wait..."

Kiba frowned, "Sorry... I swear I couldn't think straight. You just didn't say anything so I thought-..."

"Calm down Kiba....", Shino tried to calm his panting, "I just couldn't breath.", Shino blushed, "I was a little too preoccupied that I forgot to breath."

Kiba sighed in relief as he flopped onto Shino, resting his nose in the curve of his friends neck, "Geez, you scared me for a second there.", He hugged the Aburame beneath him.

Shino wrapped his arms around Kiba and chuckled, "You still scare me Kiba. I lose all sense of logic when I'm around you."

"That's not so bad is it?"

"No... No it's not."

They sat there for a while, enjoying the comfort of the others presense, listening to the leaves rustling about in the wind. Kiba smiled against Shino's neck and chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?", Shino felt a shiver run through him at the soft movement of Kiba's chuckling lips on his neck.

"I never imagined you to love this much physical contact.", He moved a bit so that he could look at Shino in the eyes- or... Goggles.

"I don't see how it's that surprising considering how deprived we Aburame are of such physical shows of affection in our own clan.", Shino's lips began to turn upwards slightly in a truly adoring smile.

"Oh?", Kiba said in a mischievous tone, "You feel deprive of physical affection?", He began to trace light patterns on the back of Shino's neck with his index finger, "Well your in luck because the Inuzuka clan is probably the most physical of them all when it comes to shows of affection."

"Oh stop that.", Shino sat up, making sure not to knock Kiba over by holding him up with one arm, "I meant more simpler things like hand holding."

"And cuddles? Cuz the Inuzuka's are the best at cuddles too.", Kiba grinned with his canines.

"Cuddles are also greatly appreciated."

The two boys stood up and headed back towards the village holding hands!!!!! Kiba felt like squeezing Shino every chance he could and shout for joy, but thought that an annoyed Shino was best to be avoided.

They were on their way to Kiba's for the promised cuddles. They did consider going over to Shino's, but thought against it since it would be easier to avoid being caught by dog spies then insect spies.. And yes Aburame Shibi would definitely send some kikaichu to spy on his son if he brought a friend home.

"So.. Are we a thing?", Kiba poked his head forward a bit.

"A thing? You mean are we now in a romantic relationship?"

Kiba nodded and continued to stare inquisitively at him. Shino looked forward,"I would suppose so since I let you have my first kiss. I mean, it seems fairly resonable to just assume we are dating considering all things we did in the forest."

"First kiss huh?", Kiba smirked, "Are you sure that was the first time you've kissed someone? You seemed pretty experienced to me."

"I'm not clueless.. I had an idea of what I thought a kiss would be like. I was just, shall we say, testing the waters back there.", Shino blushed lightly. He wasn't about to reveal that he'd learned how to kiss from one of the Icha Icha books he found in his father's room, "And what about you? When was your first?"

"Mine was in the academy. Ino was dared to kiss the first guy to walk in and I just happened to be the poor unfortunate soul that decided to arrive to class at that time. That was my first and only kiss besides you.", Kiba squeezed Shino's hand lightly to show his appreciation. 

They made it onto the Inuzuka grounds and headed towards the main house. It wasn't long before dogs and Inuzuka's began to take notice of the two boys. Shino coming over to the Inuzuka compound was nothing new and many dogs and family members were able to pick up Shino's scent easily, but the interlocked fingers was a very new development that caught everyone's eye.

Shino kept a very solid and secure front as though he felt completely content about walking into a different clan compound while holding the hand of a member of the main family. Kiba knew better as Shino's grip tightened.

To be perfectly honest, Kiba would be a little worried if the roles were switched and he was walking like this into the Aburame compound. He'd also be a little creeped out since the clan members would probably be completely expressionless.

As they made it to the front of the main house, they were greeted by a bounding Akamaru. Kiba let go of Shino's hand to hug his oversized dog only to be knocked over, "Hey buddy!"

A loud bark sounded in response. Kiba laughed, "I know. Shino took too long to see you."

Akamaru then went to the kikaichu user and sat obediently as Shino pet him.

"How come you can never stay still for me, but you'll do it for him!?", Kiba complained lightly as he laughed.

"Be honest, Kiba. You like it when Akamaru tackles you.", Shino didn't laugh, but Kiba had a feeling that he was smiling behind his hood.

"Yeah you're right-"

"Kiba! Ya little ragler! Ya didn't clean up before you left!", Tsume came out of the living room with a bubbling hot pan full of food still in her hand, looking like she was about ready to yell until the ceiling burst open, but stopped when she saw Shino and smiled, "Ah, Shino I didn't know that you were joining us today. I'm just making some lunch. You two can head upstairs and I'll call you down when I'm done.", She then gave Kiba a death glare, "I expect you to clean while your up there Kiba."

She then walked away with the sizzling pan. Kiba let out a breath that he had no idea he was holding as he leaned against Shino, "Thank you for being here. She would have bit my head off if you weren't."

"No problem."

They headed upstairs with an eager Akamaru following close behind. As previously stated, Kiba's room was indeed dirty, and Shino refused to even touch the bed until the room was clean so they got busy putting things away and finding a laundry basket for all the smelly clothes strewn about the floor. Kiba blushed darkly as he watched his boyfriend (internal screaming: BOYFRIEND!) throw dirty underwear into the basket. It got even worse when he found the Icha Icha book underneath the largest pile of clothes and held it up without saying a word as Kiba took it from him.

"H-hey you can't say you've never wondered why Kakashi sensei's so addicted to these books.", Kiba stuffed it into his closet as his blush spread to his ears.

When the room was finally clean, Akamaru settled down at the side of the bed as the boys sat down, "So.. do I just...", Kiba looked around the room awkwardly, "Sorry, cuddling normally comes so easy to me, but.."

"It's fine.", Shino laid back and pat the bed space beside himself.

Kiba smiled as he eagerly joined him and cuddled up against Shino's side, pale hands stretched over his back into a hug. It was warm and familiar. They'd been friends for so long that it felt so normal to just be there in each other's arms, not caring about anything else.

A little while later, Akamaru was soon joining them on the bed, resting up against Kiba until the boy was pushed on top of Shino, "Woah there buddy.", Kiba tried his best to pet the large dog, but the positioning of his arms made it a bit awkward.

Shino, at this point, was being pushed into the side of the wall by the dog and buried underneath his friend. Kiba wiggled about on top of him to pull back his hood and laughed, "Looks like you're the bottom of the pack pile."

"Pack pile?", Shino raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah, the pack pile. It's when the Pack sleeps in a giant pile together.", Kiba looked to his side to make sure Akamaru wasn't watching before he leaned down and kissed Shino lightly, "You don't mind this right? If I'm ever being too... Well, too 'touchy feely' with you, you can always just tell me.", Kiba blushed deeply as he looked away.

It was cute seeing this version of Kiba that was uncertain, but caring. Shino sighed as he managed to get his arms free and pull Kiba close, "You have no idea of how much I enjoy this."

"I think I've got a few ideas.", Kiba got comfortable and closed his eyes. His free hand wandered to find one of Shino's so that he could rub his thumb over the other boys knuckles.

"Mmmm."

************************

Tsume went out into the garden to get some basil leaves for her soup broth. It was nice to have fresh ingredients at the ready and was glad that Hana had started this little garden as a hobby. As she went through the little rows of herbs and vegetables, another Inuzuka came around the bend of her house, "Tsume-san!"

The Inuzuka woman waved at the younger woman walking into her garden, "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you had any eggplants in your garden."

"I do.", Tsume aborted her mission to get the basil leaves and headed towards the eggplants, "How many do you need?"

"I think two would be plenty. My boys don't really like them, but I do."

Tsume laughed, "I could scare Kiba into eating any food I cook."

"I should learn how to do that.", The woman accepted the eggplants in Tsume's outstretched hands, "Although, your pup seemed pretty brave to me when he was coming into the compound."

Tsume listened, slightly confused.

"Seems like he's been tangoing with an Aburame, and the heir no less.", The woman chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know?", The woman smiled, "He was walking through hand-in-hand with the Aburame and when they passed by I got a good whiff of them. Your boy's got the Aburame's scent all over him. It wasn't strong enough of a scent for him to have been marked as taken and off the market, but it was still strong enough to notice."

"Really..."

"Thanks for the eggplants!", The woman started to walk away, "I'm making some bread later. I'll have one of my boys bring you some."

"Send me some of your zucchini bread if you make any.", Tsume waved goodbye before picking the basil leaves and going back inside.

She thought on what her neighbor had said and looked up at the ceiling, "What are you two doing right now?", She washed off the leaves before putting them in her broth.

The head of the Inuzuka clan quietly made her way upstairs, making sure not to alert Akamaru of her approach. Once at Kiba's room, she slowly opened the door just a crack to hear the sound of snoring. Opening the door wider, she stepped in to see Akamaru and the boys in a pack pile and smiled. 

Although it did concern her that Kiba was with the heir to another clan, she knew how close they've been. She also loved to see how happy and peaceful her son looked in that moment. Quietly, Tsume headed back downstairs to finish making food, "I should have known this was gonna happen sooner or later. I'm just glad it wasn't that Yamanaka girl."

**Author's Note:**

> EXTRA:
> 
> When Shino gets home:
> 
> Shibi popped his head through Shino's bedroom door, "Hey Shino? Do you have any more of that pudding for the kakaichu?"
> 
> "...Pudding?"
> 
> "Yeah. It was in that little metal tin. My bugs ate that so fast. So do you have any more?"
> 
> *******
> 
> TADA!!!


End file.
